The primary objective of the Administrative Core is to provide overall administrative support to the program. This administrative support will include communication with the institutional administration, maintaining and distribufing records regarding the fiscal management of the grant, preparing annual program reports, and coordinating the meetings of the advisory committees. In addition, the Administrative Core will maintain records of such things as IRB approvals, Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee approvals, and signed consent forms. Finally, the Core will provide data management and statistical support for all of the projects. These activities will be under the direction of Dr. James C. Rose and he will be advised at the monthly meetings of the project investigators concerning all aspects of progress on the project and administrative issues. The administrative team is made up of senior investigators and an administrative secretary with extensive experience in coordinating and managing the activities of multidisciplinary groups. Ms. Melissa Whitson will assist Dr. Rose in these activities and Dr. Beverly Snively will oversee the data analysis activities. The following specific objectives are proposed: 1) To promote efficient use of the PPG's resources; 2) to promote the exchange of scientific ideas and data within not only the P01 Working Group, made up of the Project Leaders, the Directors of the Cores, and the Co-investigators participating in this PPG, but also with the larger scientific community; 3) to provide internal and external review of the progress made by the PPG and, 4) to provide experimental design and data analysis support for the project.